Shocking discovery at Alkali lake
by Beautiful Storm Munroe
Summary: Storm and Logan are assigned to go back to Alkali Lake after a strange telepathic phenomenon happens.


Storm went to talk to Scott about the mutant 'cure'. When she reached the door, it was closed. She knocked. "Scott," she called. "Scott! Scott, it's Storm." When she received no answer, she opened the door and was surprised to find it was unlocked. Scott had kept his door locked all the time ever since Jean's death. "Scott?"

The hope that he was finally through his period of grief left her immediately when she saw his room empty. "He's not here," a voice said behind her. She turned around and saw Logan standing at the entrance.

"Then where is he?"

Logan shrugged. "Last I saw he was going for a ride on his bike. With an overnight bag."

"He's probably going back to Jean's grave," Storm said, reaching for her necklace that she didn't have on out of habit. "I'll be in the greenhouse if you need me."

She pushed by Logan as she went out.

XXX

Storm was planting an orchid next to one of her ivory plants after she came down from Scott's room. She still hadn't forgiven Logan over the Danger room incident. _Logan, if you ever do something like that again, _she thought bitterly to herself. _I swear I'll strike with a lightning bolt so severe it'll wipe your memory again. Why can't you just let me take control and follow orders?_

As she vented her feelings in her planting, she created a few miniature storms to water the rest of her plants while she concentrated on her orchid. She felt a little better after finishing it and watered it with a small shower. _Scott, Scott,_ a voice whispered in her head. It instantly exploded into a headache. As she grabbed it, she knew instantly that something was wrong and bolted to the Professor's office. She ran into Logan on the way there, her headache gone. "What happened?" She asked running on adrenaline.

"No, clue," he replied. Logan beat her to the office, and burst in through the door. "Professor, are you alright?"

"Get to Alkali lake," the Professor ordered.

"I'll get the jet ready," Storm said wasting no time. It sounded urgent.

XXX

Storm was in the cockpit, getting the pre-flight settings in, when Logan came in. He was wearing a dark blue suit- that they usually used during their investigations, so as not to get the other ones dirty. "Where's your suit?" Logan asked when he saw that Storm was still in her casual clothes.

"In case of an emergency like this," Storm explained, not stopping what she was doing. "I have a spare down in the changing area."

"Why do you get the pilot seat?"

"Because, one, I'm the leader; two, I'm the more experienced pilot, and three, I don't have a problem with flying and evasive maneuvers. Plus, I also have the jet keys."

It wasn't long before they were up in the air. Logan was in the co-pilot seat, and Storm had just finished punching in the coordinates for their destination. "Take control for a minute while I get changed." Storm told Logan. She got up and went into the changing area. Logan grabbed his wheel and took control. He looked behind him to make sure that Storm was in the dressing area, and looked at the throttle. He pushed it up causing a it to speed up greatly. There was a loud crash in the back.

"Logan!" Storm screamed from the back.

"What?" he asked innocently. "You said to take control, and I did."

"Exactly, I said take _control_; not go full throttle when I'm changing." She went back to the pilot's seat where she pulled the throttle back to slow the jet down.

"So what do you think happened at the lake?" Logan asked.

Storm was silent for a moment and Logan thought she wasn't going to answer. Then she spoke up. "I don't know," she said. "I think that it has something to do with Scott. Whatever it is though, something horrible just happened."

They came up upon the lake and Storm made a gentle landing. They stepped off the landing and into the mist. "You don't want to be here," Storm said more than asked.

"Do you?"

They walked through the mists for a few minutes, then Logan spoke up. "I can't see a darn thing."

"I can take of that."

Storm looked up as her eyes went white and cleared the mist from view. Logan appeared at her side. There were floating rocks all over the place. "What the?" Logan asked. He tapped one of them and looked at Storm. She looked back, and then they went opposite ways. Storm was exploring the area closest to the trees when something whispered inside her head. _Storm, Storm!_ She grabbed her head again and put up her psi barrier. What struck her odd though was that the voice in her head sounded like Jean's. As she walked farther in, she saw some red hair blowing around in the wind. The color was very similar to Jean's. She blinked her eyes, but the hair was still there. "Oh my gosh," she said to herself. As she got closer, she saw a body in between the stones. Jean's body.

"Logan!" she screamed, rushing to Jean. She knelt down an dchecked for a pulse. She found it faintly along Jean's neck. Logan appeared one minute later. "She's alive," she said as Logan knelt down next to Jean.

"Jean," Logan said, dazed.

"C'mon," Storm said, snapping Logan out of his trance. "We have to get her back to the jet."

Logan tried to pick her up immediately, but Storm stopped him. "Careful, we don't what happened to her."

"How do you know what to do?"

"Jean showed me a few things on what to do with someone when they're injured. Stay here while I get the jet though. "Storm called on the winds and rode them as fast as safely possible into the forest. She landed it gently a few yards away from Logan then came out with a blanket. "We can use this as a stretcher." They gently lifted Jean onto the blanket and into the medical bay. Storm went back into the pilot's chair. "Better strap in, Logan," she said. "We're taking off." She gently lifted the plane into the air and aimed the plane toward the mansion. "Professor," she said into her com.

"Yes, Storm," Charles replied. "Did you find Scott?"

Storm looked into the back and saw that Logan was standing next to Jean. "Not exactly. We didn't find him at all."

"I did find his glasses," Logan called.

"Logan says he found Scott's glasses, but we found something even more shocking. You need to get the infirmary ready, we don't know what kind of damage she's suffered."

"Who is it?"

Storm hesitated. "It's Jean. She's alive."

"I'll get the infirmary ready immediately."

After she hung up with the Professor, she looked back to see Logan still standing in the same spot as he was in five minutes ago. She sighed and turned back to her flying. I wasn't long before they reached the mansion and took Jean into the infirmary. "I'll leave you two alone," she said to Charles and Logan. She couldn't bear to see her best friend like this. She hoped that Jean would soon wake up and things would return to normal. But what bugged her was the fact that Scott was still missing and she wondered what'd happened to him at the lake.


End file.
